The Door and Those Golden Eyes
by Avril087
Summary: Jayden's and Amy's life was hell until they enrolled into Ouran and opened those doors. Now their life has flipped with crazy adventures with a group of boys called the Host Club. From the physical exam to the Halloween scare fest. These girls are in for a major surprise when two pairs of golden eyes have their sights set on them. Hikaru/oc and Kaoru/oc. RATED MATURE FOR LANGUAGE.
1. Starting Today, Our Lives Flip

Those twins. They opened a new door for us when no one could. Somehow, someway, we felt we belonged somewhere for once. Who knew finding the club meant we found something more meaningful, an actual place we could call home. We never actually had a home to call ours, only a place of despair. Our parents divorced when we were 10, we knew it was bound to happen, all those fights and arguments. All those nights of whoever left the house with a sickening slam of the door closing, not to reopen till late next morning. We would cower at the top of the stairs, shaking, crying, and begging for all of this to stop. The only thing we honestly had left for family was each other and our older brother Edward. He of course, left that mess at the age of 16, promising to return and take us away from everything once he was living steady. Back then, the only colors we saw were black and white, but when we opened those doors, we saw blue and orange.

"_Jayden! Amy! Come downstairs and help me with dinner!" The familiar voice lingered up the stairs, seeping into our bedroom. Our young childish eyes gazed up and we then raced for the door. We knew to never ignore that voice, unless we wanted to meet an early grave. Our aunt, Cassandra Izumi Michaelis was probably the nicest woman ever on our father's side, we absolutely loved her….when she wasn't pissed._

"_WE'RE COMING!" We both screamed as we fluttered down the stairs. The first one to reach the kitchen was Jayden, being quick as a whip but also clumsy as hell, she slipped on some water, crashing into a cabinet. Our aunt looked down at her, flashing a look of sarcasm and pity._

"_This is why we cannot have nice things Jayden." She spoke with a grin on her face. Amy then ran in with a worried look on her face, witnessing her sister getting hurt. Jayden sat there laughing, she knew she wasn't injured but she looked up, seeing Amy's pained expression. Jayden stopped laughing; she knew when her sister was worried._

"_Amy what's wrong?" Jayden whispered in a quivering voice. Amy looked down at her with the threat of tears falling._

"_A-are you okay Jay..?" Amy whimpered. Jayden stood up then hugged her sister close._

"_I'm okay Ames…C'mon don't cry…It's me being stupid remember?" Jayden smiled, hoping her sister would stop crying._

"_I'm crying BECAUSE of your stupidity you idiot!" Amy screeched out in between sobs. Jayden's smile faded, a big frown replacing it._

"_Geez…thanks little brat." Jayden said as the evil grin returned and an anime sweat drop appeared. Izumi simply started laughing at us both then brought us into a hug. We both looked up at her with wide smiles, our eyes gleaming in happiness._

"_You two will be the death of me, I swear." Izumi spoke following after with a chuckle. Her chuckle stopped and she started coughing violently, causing her to run to the nearest bathroom as quickly as possible._

Jayden's and Amy's eyes opened to the giant academy before them. Four years had passed, Izumi sadly passed on from a long battle with stomach cancer. Having that one memory to hang onto helped us through the rough four years of living alone in such a big place. After Izumi passed, we realized we needed to get into higher education. Sulking about the past was never going to bring her back. Jayden found a scholarship program to a prestigious academy called Ouran. The test scores had to be above excellence in order to join. We both knew we were highly intelligent but we never thought we would make it in. It's a school for the rich and beautiful. But here we stood; in front of us was the headmaster of the Ouran Academy saying we both made it in to his school, though there was only one scholarship he was offering. We were excited and grateful for this one chance to finally excel and become something big.

Jayden's P.O.V

I looked over at Amy, she seemed excited but deep down, and I knew she wasn't going to be social with anyone.

"Alright Amy...This is it! Let's kick ass and take names!" I joked at her. She turned to me, throwing on her infamous stupid grin.

"Yeah…kick ass…take names…Is it time to graduate yet?" Amy spoke with sarcasm. Damn she got Izumi's sarcasm. I'll be proud of her, once she gets over her shyness of course. I grabbed her hand and pulled her ahead as we entered the giant doors. This place was huge. I mean really huge, almost like a giant corn maze, without the corn. Geez these people just looked like the people you want to punch in the face. The girls wearing these bright ugly yellow dresses, god they look like snobs. If one of them says something, their face will be rearranged with my fist. The guys actually look decent! Something that the guys back in America never did! I'm highly impressed that some of these people actually look smart.

"OH MY GOD THERE'S TAMAKI!" A random girl shouted in a very annoyingly high pitched tone. I turned around; my face expression screamed "What the fuck". Sweet baby Jesus who the hell said that? I glanced around and found her, damn she had that look, and she HAD to be slapped.

"Good morning ladies!" A male voice spoke happily, these girls…What's wrong with this school? That's when I got bumped into, causing me to fall back. I glanced up at a blonde male with purple eyes; I can already tell he's obnoxious.

"Oh I'm sorry! May I help you up princess?" He spoke softly, flashing a look that would make every girl melt within two seconds, except for Amy and I of course, we're not that stupid. He extended his hand to me, the only thing I did was pick up my bag and get up on my own.

"Hey bub! Do I look like a princess to you?!" I shouted, ha-ha I knew I was very direct and cruel but this idiot deserved it. The male had a surprised look on his face, he drew his hand back and he threw on a flirtatious look.

"You seem to be new here. I'm Tamaki Suoh, a second year student and president of the host club! I welcome you to the elite Ouran Academy, a playground for the super-rich and beautiful!" He gleamed with his stupid speech. To me, all I heard was blah blah blah I'm a stuck up rich kid with no future. I giggled at my own comment, my eyes turning to Amy, she was hiding her face, and I knew she was laughing.

"Great now get the hell away from me you obnoxious flea! C'mon Amy, let's go before I lose anymore brain cells." I retorted as I walked to Amy, a blue blur shot by and the tall idiot was now blocking my way.

"So who are you princess?" Tamaki spoke to Amy in a sickening way, god I want to hit him. He held out a rose to her. Wait rose? Where the hell did that come from?! I already know how she's going to react. I grinned. I'm going to enjoy her moment. All she did was look up at him then grabbed my hand and we walked around him. I was honestly surprised at her reaction but hell, he was creeping us out.

Amy's P.O.V

What the hell is wrong with this school? These people are the ones that need to get a life. I'm surprised at myself; I thought I would have socked that blonde moron in the face. I bet Jayden was surprised at my choice of action as well. But there is just something about me getting expelled on the first day; I don't want to leave Jayden. I have to be careful with my actions. Looks like staying in a quiet and empty shell will help for now until we figure out something. I pulled her along while scanning our class schedule, looks like we have home room first hour. Okay now just to find our room. I decided to let go of her hand.

"Look for class 1A…That's our home room." I spoke quietly, Jayden turned to me and nodded, she put her big smile on. I knew she was going to enjoy torturing certain people, including that Tamaki person. Heh maybe this wouldn't be so bad. We just have to make it to graduation and we will be home free.

"Yo I found it!" Jayden shouted from across the hall, I never noticed that she went on ahead. I stood there like an idiot until I finally decided to walk to her. Again, she looked very happy, she was ready to kick ass alright. That was…until we opened the door.

"Sweet baby Jesus…there are a lot of kids…" Jayden squeaked, I looked at her as she hid behind me. Great thanks Jayden, leave me to face the world. I walked ahead while Jayden clung to my arm, I felt a thousand new eyes staring at us as we entered. There wasn't teacher present in the room so everyone was just talking and socializing. Something caught me off guard, two pairs of golden eyes were watching us, I shook it off, and it was nothing right? We reached two desks in the back, Jayden let go of me to sit down. I glanced around real quick, why were those eyes staring at us? Where did they come from? I decided to shake it off and finally sit down.

Jayden's P.O.V.

There are too many damn people here! Amy is acting strange though. She keeps looking around, who is she looking for? She doesn't even know anyone here! Amy is just so complicated sometimes… I really hope she will open up finally; she barely even opens up to me. There is one thing I never noticed; there are actually hot guys here. But if all of them are like Tamaki I swear I'm taking the next plane out of here. He's a total idiot and he tried hitting on me! No, just no, god no, HELL NO! Shudder… Why does he scare me so much? It's disturbing that I'm freaked out by a blonde boy toy. The freakishly tall teacher then stepped into the room, silencing the crowd of teenagers. Damn…that's when I decided to shrink in my desk. His eyes then flew back to Amy and I, those cold eyes, every eye in the room then fell on us. I almost hid under my desk.

"Jayden and Amelia Michaelis, come upfront please." He spoke coolly; I gulped then stood slowly, my eyes floated over to Amy. She didn't seem scared, that's very weird. Of course, she stood up with a straight face showing no emotion. Amy walked ahead and I followed closely behind. She stood tall, placing her hands behind her back. I stood there awkwardly, my right hand rubbing my left elbow nervously.

"These are our two new transfers from our scholarship program. Jayden, why don't you say something about yourself?" His voice rose. W-what?! Why me?! Let Amy go first goddammit! I sighed then scanned the room then looked down at the floor, my face was heating up.

"U-Umm…hi….I like…ummm…well I'm just gonna…go sit down…hahaha…" I mumbled, after that came a nervous laugh as I hurried back to my seat, sitting down. I tried to hide my face, Amy just stood there, she looked like she was going to snap someone's neck if they like blinked or something. It was pretty scary.

"Okay? Amelia how about you?" He spoke softly. Amy turned her head and looked up at the teacher then quickly snapped back to the class.

"There's nothing much…I go by Amy, that's my twin back there sitting awkwardly, and I'm just going to go sit down." She spoke clearly, I saw her stop, and her eyes were looking at someone. Her eyes closed then she walked back to her seat. The eyes, all those damn eyes fell back at me again, I'm pretty sure they were laughing inside. The teacher began talking about Romeo & Juliet, oh god… We already went over this! This is the most horrid story ever!

"Now can anyone tell me what Romeo & Juliet is about?" He asked to the class, everyone was silent. I looked to Amy, we knew this. I raised my hand slowly. He looked at me surprised before giving me the go ahead. Everyone looked back at me. I gulped before answering.

"Romeo and Juliet is a tragic love story about two people from feuding family's that overcome the fight that has been going on for centuries, with love and passion that ends up causing their death in the end. The moral of the story is that you shouldn't spend your time fighting over petty things that happened in the past because it will make the people around you that you love the most suffer." I answered, he just stared at me, and so did everyone else. Amy looked at me from a side glance, smirking, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"T-that's correct. I-I'm very surprised, no wonder you and your sister's test scores are high. Let's move on." He stuttered as he turned back to the board. The rest of the class period flew by with ease, seeing that Amy and I understood everything already. The bell rang as I stood. I walked to Amy, this was our hour to do whatever, lunch, walk around campus, anything. Amy and I walked to the door as I bumped into someone. I looked around, seeing someone on the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! I'm oblivious!" I spoke quickly, freaking out as I extended my hand. It looked like I knocked down a boy until he looked up. From that instant, something was off about him.

"N-no it's okay! I wasn't watching where I was going!" He spoke softly but rapidly. His voice…the way he looks…This can't be a guy, no freaking way. He smiled at me as he took my hand, getting off the floor.

"I'm Haruhi; it's nice to bump into you awkwardly!" He said with a laugh. I felt a smile tug at my lips, I then shook his hand. From the corner of my eye, I saw Amy smiling like an idiot.

"I'm Jayden, that's my twin sister smiling at my stupidity." I giggled; he laughed then looked at Amy. I can tell Amy was annoyed at my comment but she continued to smile anyway. He gathered his stuff off the floor then turned back to us.

"You two should stop by the club sometime! I wish I could stay and talk but I have to go!" He said as he rushed out the door. Club? What club? There are such things in a school like this containing numerous idiots? Hmm…Maybe we should sometime, once we figure out what it is. I already knew the plan for our off hour, find an empty music room and hopefully play. We haven't played any music since the divorce, we only played privately, no one knows we can play, even Izumi didn't know. Amy and I searched the never ending maze, looking for a glimmer of a music note. Amy then called me over to a giant door, above that read a sign saying "Music Room #3". I smiled then looked at her.

"Ready to play?" I asked, she looked back at me then nodded, seeing an old familiar smile cross her lips. That's when…we pushed open those doors…

"Welcome ladies!"


	2. The Job of Keeping Our Sanity!

Amy's P.O.V

Once those doors opened, we saw a group of seven males staring at us. One male stood out from them. Oh god no…It's Tamaki... Why in the hell is he here?! My eyes left him quickly in that awkward moment of silence in the air. I then saw Haruhi, my nerves calmed a bit. So this must be the club he wanted us to come to but, what kind of club is this? I looked over at Jayden, she looked shocked but knowing in her mind, she was rating each guy. Tamaki heh…In her mind he would be a flat zero, maybe a negative number. My eyes once again went back to the boys. A boy with black hair and a straight look on his face stood out, I mean he really stood out, this guy was a skyscraper. On his shoulders was a cute little blonde boy with big brown eyes. He was holding a pink bunny, haha he was really cute. Coming from behind him was another tall boy with grayish eyes and glasses; he was writing in a black book, this guy is smart. I can just tell but he also looks like he would get pissed off easily. My eyes then flew to a shade of red. These boys… they're twins…But...those eyes. I've seen them before! In homeroom! Their eyes fell upon mine, a Cheshire grin forming on both of their faces.

"U-Umm I think we walked into the wrong place!" Jayden stuttered, trying to back away. Tamaki then walked over to us, once again holding out a rose that came out of nowhere. His purple eyes sparkled as he smiled slightly.

"You ladies are in the perfect place! We all welcome you…" He spoke softly as he bowed before us. I stared in confusion, Jayden I'm pretty sure was confused as well.

"To the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki spoke happily. What in the holy hell did we walk into?! Calm down, I know punching him would make me feel better but I can't do it. Put on a straight face, don't say anything. We both stayed quiet, not speaking a word, probably not even breathing. The corner of my eye caught Jayden doing something with her hands. I looked over at her, she was making arrows with her fingers, from the look of it, she was figuring something out or piecing something together, it's her way of solving things.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Jayden exclaimed, I jumped a little at her tone. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What is it my purple eyed princess?" Tamaki spoke flirtatiously; I tried to hold back my laughing by scooting away from Jayden, hiding my face. I then bumped into something, I looked down at the small blonde boy.

"Please don't leave! I'll let you hold my bunny Usa-chan!" The boy spoke happily, I stared at him, I didn't know what to say or do, and instead I heard Jayden's voice raging above a normal voice level.

"I'M NOT A PRINCESS YOU OBNOXIOUS IDIOT! WE HAD THIS COVERSATION BEFORE!" Jayden screamed, I couldn't contain my laughter, I fell to my knees and laughed very hard. The bunny boy looked down at me, he started laughing cutely. The glasses guy chuckled slightly, the twins laughed crazily, the tall brute just stood there, being brute, Haruhi was on the floor laughing and as for Tamaki, his face was priceless. He couldn't even speak, he was stuttering words that I'm pretty sure were incoherent.

"O-Obnoxious…?" Tamaki sputtered, in a flash, he was hiding in a corner, tucked in a ball. I finally stopped laughing, looking over at Jayden, she had an accomplished look on her face. I'm the older sibling by like ten minutes and I'm setting a bad example for my sister to be laughing at her crude comment to Tamaki. Ah who cares!

Jayden's P.O.V.

Seeing Amy drop like a rock was pretty damn entertaining. But seeing her laugh for once is nice, even though she's laughing at my short temper.

"Glad that I could entertain you sis." I spoke curtly, Amy looked at me then stuck out her tongue before she went back to the small bunny child. I looked at all the guys in the room when I found Haruhi still laughing. My smile returned as I walked to him, I knelt down on the floor.

"Haruhi stop dying!" I yelled, he looked up at me, wiping the tears away from his eyes. I noticed that the glasses kid and the twins were trying to pry Tamaki out of the corner. I sighed heavily before walking over to them. My pride was getting the best of me but I knew that I wasn't that big of a bitch. So I decided to be the nice person for once and swallowed my pride. I walked over to where they were. By the looks of it, there was no progress made on getting Blondie out of his emo corner or whatever the hell you want to call it.

"Listen, Tamaki…." I started. The twins and the other kid looked at me. The nervousness that I had earlier today decided to make its debut again. I mentally cursed myself before looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry I called you obnoxious." I mumbled, that's when I thought I heard a faint snap. Tamaki then jumped up, giving me a tight hug before he started twirling me around. I started stuttering and fumbling over words to make him stop. I glanced at Amy, who was standing by a window, looking out.

"A-AMY I'VE DONE MY GOOD DEED FOR TODAY! SAVE ME I C-CAN'T BREATHE!" I shouted at her, her head turned quickly as she raced over and pulled me out of Tamaki's death grip. My breath was staggered and heavy. Amy patted my back. Tamaki had a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Kyoya! What can you tell me about these girls?" Tamaki asked the glasses guy, Kyoya turned his head then searched through his black book. What the hell does Tamaki mean by that?! They don't know us! Kyoya then faced us, a cool smile forming.

"Jayden and Amelia Michaelis, both 15 years old in class 1A with Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. They are fraternal twins, Amelia being the oldest twin by 10 minutes. Their birth place is Colorado which is in the United States. They were 11 when they moved to Japan to live with their aunt Izumi Michaelis. Jayden is quiet and shy around new people then she becomes a major loudmouth. Amelia is quiet and chronically shy, she barely shows any emotion. Both of them received a scholarship here from their very excellent test scores." Kyoya finished, my jaw dropped. H-how did he..?! How did he know that?! I looked over at Amy, her face showed the no emotion he spoke of but her eyes were the size of the moon.

"How…do you even know about us..? You just met us!" I asked, nervous of his reply. Amy was quick to follow my words.

"He knows everything… About our lives…who we are…hell even our fish that we had when we were three." She whispered. Kyoya raised his eyebrow at us then looked back down at the book, flipping through it.

"You mean Vincent? Oh god does he know what we did to him?!" I gasped dramatically. Amy looked at me; her look was now screaming 'what the hell is wrong with you?'

"W-what the hell is wrong with you?" She asked.

"It was a horrible thing we did!" I yelled. Amy then face palmed herself.

"Jayden…He died..We flushed him down the toilet." Amy responded flatly. I looked at her horridly.

"Y-You never cared for my Vincent!" I said with a sob. Amy crossed her arms.

'You never cared for Baby!" She shouted, I simply groaned.

"That dog needed to be kicked in the head!" I spat, Amy looked down. All I heard from her was a defeated sigh. She walked back over to the window and stared out again. Great… She's going to stay quiet for the rest of the day again. I groaned then looked at the chain of the seven guys, the looks they had. Those looks. Haruhi then left the chain, walking over to Amy. Wait… that can't be right. For the past 15 years of my existence, the opposite sex has never helped a chick with emotional problems to save their life. He must be… Hehe. I felt an evil grin tug at my lips. I looked at Amy, my eyes connected to hers, we both nodded. I raised my hand slowly, Tamaki pointed at me.

"This is a male host club right?" I asked, Amy's lips slowly formed a grin. Tamaki looked very puzzled, so did the rest of the club.

"Yes why?" He asked slowly, his voice showed his confusion on why I would even be asking. It was simple.

"Then why is Haruhi dressed like a guy?" I responded, all of their eyes widened. Their bodies were still and the room was quiet. Haruhi looked nervous.

"W-what are you t-talking about?! Haruhi is a boy!" Tamaki shouted worriedly. The others looked at each other. The secret was out in the open now. That grin on Amy's face was now evil and twisted.

"Yeah okay.. If she's a guy then I'm a flying rock…and Amy is a dolphin." I said sarcastically, our attention turned to Amy, she made a dolphin noise then moved her arm in a dolphin motion.

"And by the look on the twins' face, that was not meant to be known." I grinned.

The twins just looked at each other.


	3. Character Profile

Hey Guys! Ok, so you guys are probably read the first chapters and you have been wondering what the characters look like. So here you go. I'm sorry for you who are disappointed that this isn't a chapter but please bear with me. It's on its way!

Name: Amelia Rose Michaelis

Age: 15

Hair: Long light brown hair with bangs covering the right eye

Eye Color: Golden brown

Personality: Laid back, quiet, shy, Can be very evil when she wants to be

Likes: Family, Kaoru, Mori, Hikaru and Haruhi, silence

Dislikes: Éclair, fan girls, jerks, and people she loves getting hurt, her parents

Clothing Type: Other then her Ouran uniform, mostly dark colors, Ouran uniform is a short yellow skirt with white button up shirt and the Ouran blazer with tie.

Name: Jayden Harmony Michaelis

Age: 15

Hair: Mid rib length natural bleach blonde that fades into black. Bangs cover the right eye

Eye color: Lavender (lighter then Tamaki's)

Personality: Loud, Can be quiet, shy, Energetic, Dorky, Can be very evil

Likes: Family, Hikaru, Honey, Kyoya, Mori, Kaoru, Haruhi, Music

Dislikes: Éclair, Annoying people, Jerks, her parents, and people hurting the people she loves

Clothing Type: Other then her Ouran uniform, Wears what ever she's in the mood for, Ouran uniform is a short yellow skirt with white button up shirt and the Ouran blazer with tie.

Thanks guys and stay tuned. I promise the next chapter will be here soon. :)


	4. We're Somehow Hostesses

Amy's P.O.V

The dolphin thing was just…unexpected. I guess I'm bored but this new situation was bringing back my amusement. Jayden finally spilled Haruhi's secret. It wasn't hard to figure out; she has the obvious features of a girl, minus a chest. Everyone was in shock except for Jayden and me.

"H-how…Haruhi is a boy! What makes him a girl?!" Tamaki blurted out, Jayden and I stood by each other, a sly grin on both our faces.

"The hair," Jayden says.

"The rounded eyes," I follow after.

"The obvious curvage," Jayden giggled while doing hand motions.

"The fair skin," I said with a laugh.

"And finally, unless her balls haven't dropped yet, she's a girl. So stop the bullshit." We said in unison, wrapping each of our arms around each other's shoulders. The room was eerily quiet; the only thing that was even audible was the sound of a cricket that was outside. The twins walked over to Tamaki, the others soon followed, whispering in a circle. It sounded like they were trying to pull a last minute espionage on us. Jayden then popped up behind Tamaki, he jumped out of his skin, hiding behind the twins.

"It's not like we're going to tell or anything, we're not that mean. We understand that you are trying to keep her obvious gender a secret, for a reason I'm not sure I want to know. But if you're worried about us saying anything, we won't. I promise." Jayden spoke in a quiet voice. The tall guy still had a straight face; the bunny boy was on his shoulders with a look of ease. Tamaki looked relieved at her choice of words and so did everyone else except for Haruhi and Kyoya. Haruhi seemed like she didn't honestly care while Kyoya was writing in his book.

"What makes you think we're going to trust you?" The twins say, they advanced towards us, their voices were low, their moves in complete symmetry. The twin with his bangs parted to the right got in Jayden's face, the other got in mine.

"We haven't told anyone yet, hell you don't even know when we found out. Yet, do you see anybody giggling behind a book or pointing fingers? I don't think so. We actually like Haruhi so we'll keep our damn mouths shut." Jayden retorts, she then reached up getting close to his face.

"One more thing, personal bubble." She whispers, pushing him back gently. The right haired twin looked a little surprised, but very amused. The left haired twin was still in my face, staring into my soul, blush crept onto my cheeks before I leaned back, trying to hide my blush. Jayden looked over, seeing that the other twin wasn't backing away so she got in front of me, pushing him back a little.

"Once again, personal bubble. Stop making my sister blush." She says to him, he simply grinned, moving his head to the side so he could see me. I face palmed.

"J-Jayden…Shut up…just…stop talking and go back to flirting with the other one…" I said quietly but daringly. Jayden's eyes widened, blush growing on her cheeks.

"F-Flirting?! W-With t-that?! I WAS NOT FLIRTING!" She yelled nervously, I grinned. The right haired twin rested his elbow on Jayden's shoulder, the other twin doing the same to me. The other members just stood there, watching us like a teenage soap opera.

"What's so wrong with flirting with us?" They both ask, Jayden tried to shoo the right haired twin off of her.

"Okay one, do I look like a chilling post to you? Second, you're shady and you're twins… Need I say more?" She said, looking annoyed.

"But you and Amelia are twins too; you both look pretty shady to us…" The left haired twin say in a low, flat toned voice.

"You are the definition of shady! If you look up shady in the dictionary, there is a picture of both of you." I say, pointing at both of them. Jayden then coughed, getting our attention.

"Will the real slim shady please stand up?" She says in a gangster sounding voice, I started to laugh. Everyone stared at us, their heads tilted in confusion. I raised my hand for a high five.

" 'Merica!" We shouted, high fiving each other. Kyoya walked over, interrupting our supposed soap opera.

"If you say we can trust you, then we might as well push forward. As Tamaki said before, welcome to the Ouran Host Club. Each type of host has a special quality that our certain guests prefer. You already met the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru who are the mischievous type. The tall one is Mori-sempai who is the strong silent type-" He was the cut off.

"Yeah we kinda figured that." Jayden interrupted. Kyoya looked at Jayden, she slowly moved behind me.

"Anyway, Honey-sempai is the small one holding the bunny, who is the boy-Lolita type. Haruhi is the natural type and lastly, Tamaki is our king, the princely type." He finished. Jayden started fake coughing.

"Cough Bullshit card cough" She coughs into her hand. Kyoya grinned, the twins who somehow got behind us were laughing.

"So boss," Hikaru started.

"How are we going to keep these two quiet?" Kaoru finished, they used our shoulders as arm rests once again. I sighed, I wasn't going to fight his actions so I stayed quiet.

"Yo bro, PERSONAL BUBBLE!" Jayden shouts at Hikaru, all he did was grin, not moving one bit. Kaoru slightly laughed, I joined along with him. I guess I didn't mind Kaoru, he wasn't that obnoxious like Hikaru. But Hikaru was pretty funny.

"Hey Kaoru! Looks like we've got a feisty one!" He yelled over at us, my eyes widened. I looked down, hiding my face.

"Damn, damn ,damn, damn, damn.." I repeated quietly, Kaoru looked down at me, a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, sounding concerned. I looked up at him.

"He's deliberately digging his own grave… That idiot….He should've kept his mouth shut." I whispered, not even noticing, I was leaning into Kaoru's body. I was barely even standing, he was basically holding me up against him. I continued to look up at him, he looked down at me, smiling sweetly, not seeming to care that I was in his bubble. He seemed pretty content.

Jayden's P.O.V.

"FEISTY?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING FIESTY YOU…YOU…YOU… GAAAAH!" I screamed, throwing my arms up into the air. T-that creep! That jerk! What the hell bro! I needed back up.

"AMY! I'M DONE WITH LIFE! I QUIT! IT SUCKS! WRITE ON MY GRAVE THAT I DIED FROM A BRAIN TUMOR DUE TO THIS JACKASS!" I yelled over at Amy, flailing my arms aimlessly. That's when I stopped, noticing that Kaoru was holding her against him to stop her from falling back. I smiled, Hikaru then nudged me in the shoulder.

"Who are you calling a donkey?!" He shouted, his arms crossed. I grinned then pointed a finger at him.

"You, you jackass." I said with a grin, he looked slightly irritated. Hikaru's gaze then fell upon his brother holding up the quieter twin of the psychopath in front of him. My gaze followed Hikaru's, a light bulb going off in my head.

"AWWWWWW! SO CUTE AMY!" I shouted obnoxiously at her and Kaoru. As much I loved torturing her, it was actually adorable, even though she just met him. At least he was nicer than…that…thing he called his twin.

"Geez Kaoru, not even 5 minutes and you are already putting the moves on her!" Hikaru said bluntly. Kaoru quickly blushed, setting Amy back on her feet then moving away from her. I pushed Hikaru away.

"You ruined their moment! THAT SIR, WAS ADORABLE!" I shouted at him, all he did was look at me, not showing any readable emotion. Amy and Kaoru walked away, joining the others who had backed away due to the whole 'Days of Our Lives' episode.

"Hey you ruined it too!" Hikaru shouted back, I stopped fighting with him in that moment to see that everyone moved away from us. I simply just sighed with frustration then walked away from him.

"H-HEY DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME JAYDEN!' Hikaru shouted after me, flailing his arms everywhere. I simply turned back, sticking my tongue out at the hormone raged boy. He stopped his bitching, an evil grin appearing on his face. He then followed me back over to the group.

"So you both finally quit the episode huh?" Haruhi said jokingly, sitting next to Honey-sempai and Tamaki. I pouted a little.

"His fault…not mine…" I said in a pouty voice, Haruhi started laughing along with Amy, Tamaki, Kaoru and Honey-sempai. I sighed then sat on Amy's lap, well I didn't really sit, I dropped on her lap like a rock. Amy then came out with an OOF!

"E-Excuse you!" Amy said, looking annoyed, I turned and looked at her with my puppy eyes. Yes, my puppy eyes will always win her over. She sighed, wrapping her arms around me. I smiled then looked at the others.

"So what should we do with you two?" Tamaki asked.

"Well this is the most fun we've had in a while…" I spoke up quietly, Amy came out with a barely audible grunt.

"You seemed to make the twins happy…" Kyoya said, looking up from his book.

"Maybe we could help or something.." Amy offered, I looked at her, that wasn't such a bad idea. Tamaki sat and thought about it for a moment or two.

"What could you both do around here?" Tamaki asked, his question made us think for a second.

"Well…It's after school right? We could come in and help serve tea or something…" Jayden said. Tamaki and the other members looked at each other and then nodded.

"Alright! Starting tomorrow, you are hostesses!" Tamaki said with a smile.


	5. We Angered Mommy Dearest!

~One Week Later~

Jayden's P.O.V.

After being here for a week, you get pretty used to the schedule around here. We get up, sit in school for eight soul-sucking hours, a guy flirting with us occasionally, twins get jealous every time, then we finally go to the Host Club after school and serve the girls. It was honestly a fun job, not that I would ever say that to Tamaki. Amy and I opened up a little bit more to the hosts and our classmates, talking and finally laughing. Life seemed to be finally looking up but, Amy still seemed very distant and closed. She seemed like she was getting better though. Then after two hours of club activity, we go home to our black lab puppy named Sebastian. He's such a ball of…ugh I can't even explain but he's cute, fun, awesome, trouble, crazy, psycho, our best friend, lazy, fat ass. I could go on but there's too long of a list of what that pup is. But honestly, it's just…about that dog…DAT DOG is our lives. I was brought out of my thoughts by Amy pulling my hair.

"Bro! What do you want?!" I shouted, she sighed then pointed up at the giant pink clock tower, Oh god…we were late to the Host Club!

"SHIT!" I yelled as we ran quickly, trying to get into the building. Who knew what…that…that…Tamaki would do if we were late? We finally reached the room, crashing through the doors, falling on our faces in front of everyone. Tamaki's eyes widened, jumping up.

"A-are you both okay?!" He shouted concern obviously in his voice. No one else talked, it was completely silent. I got up, rubbing my head.

"Y-yeah I think so… Sorry that were late…we lost track of time…" I whispered, the girls turned away and began to chatter again. Dumb bitches…they don't give a shit… I looked over at Amy, a small cut formed on her cheek and along with that came a few drops of blood. My eyes widened, I scrambled over to her quickly, looking at the cut.

"A-Amy are you okay?! You're bleeding!" I trembled, my words came out shaky. Once I said blood, I swear it set off a series of switches. Every girl in the damn room started screaming their heads off, backing away into different corners. Are they serious? It's blood! God damn these rich idiots. I mean, I'm allowed to freak out, she's my sister!

"I'm fine… just a little cut right?" She spoke quietly; to me it was barely audible because of the damn screaming. I helped her up then face the screaming crowd.

"YO! SWEET BABY JESUS CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" I screamed over the herd, the girls automatically silenced to my curse. Hikaru and Kaoru were in the back, grinning while Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai went back to calm down some of their guests. Kyoya face palmed, he was probably pissed that we cursed in front of the girls, and Tamaki…his jaw was wide open. A sweat drop fell from my head, I grabbed Amy's hand.

"So..Uhh welcome to the Host Club ladies…We'll go make some tea and sweets now…haha.. Excuse us…" I say calmly, dragging Amy into the back. She sighed heavily, pulling away from my grasp.

"Kyoya is going to destroy us Jayden.. We were late then you have to go and drop the F-Bomb!" She shouted at me. I looked down.

"I didn't mean to…Those girls were just…annoying with all the screaming.. They blew things out of proportion.. I mean.. It was just a little bit of blood..." I say shakily, she sighed once again, trying to find a bandage.

"It's okay… Let me just find a stupid bandage so that they don't freak out anymore." She says calmly, scouring the cabinets.

"No it's not okay…I could have screwed us up royally! Kyoya will give us the death glare! WE WILL CEASE TO EXIST!" I ramble hysterically with tears forming in my eyes. That's when the door opened, and there stood the Shadow King that I feared.

"Jayden…Amy.." Kyoya started, I quickly got behind Amy, hiding my face from his sight. I wanted to shrink and shrivel up into an absolute nothing. Amy cracked her knuckles.

"Your vulgar language is not acceptable here.. Those girls out there are now in shock and are humiliated by your choice of words." He said sternly. Great, he is pissed. You can just hear 'GET THE HELL OUT NOW' forming in his next sentence. Amy cleared her throat curtly then met his glare.

"Okay… She's sorry. Kyoya, all those girls overreacted to a drop of blood. Okay, that's my fault because we should have been more careful coming in but accidents happen. Right now, she wants to go shrivel up in a ball because she's scared of you and what you are going to do to us. If anything, punish me or find a way to forgive her vulgarity." She spoke aloud in a clear voice, a voice that showed no fear or signs of backing down. Kyoya's eyes were full of surprise and confusion. I peered out from behind Amy, my voice squeaking slightly.

"I-I didn't mean to. It just came out…I'll go apologize if I have-" I then realized I was cut off.

"Speaking of humiliating, want me to bring up last week? Huh mommy?" Amy challenged. My eyes widened, oh god why would she challenge him?! Kyoya's jaw dropped slightly.

_~Flashback~_

_Tamaki had a blown up picture of Haruhi and was complaining about how she should go back to being a girl. We were in the back when the entire ruckus was happening._

"_DADDY WANTS YOU TO GO BACK TO THE WAY YOU WERE-" Tamaki screeched before Haruhi cut him off abruptly._

"_DON'T GO BLOWING UP MY PHOTOS WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!" She shouted, her voice was clear, she was absolutely pissed. The argument between the two dragged on for a good few minutes until things calmed down._

"_I don't really care if people think I'm a girl or a dude. Gender shouldn't matter, it's what on the inside that counts." Haruhi spoke calmly, the look on Tamaki's face showed absolute horror. We then decided to intervene._

"_Yeah bro…who cares? Haruhi is Haruhi!" Amy spoke up, resting her elbow on Haruhi's shoulder. Jayden came up, doing the same._

"_Yeah dude, we wouldn't have her any other way!" Jayden piped up. Tamaki's look intensified, his hands were trembling._

"_MOMMY! JAYDEN, AMY, AND HARUHI ARE USING THOSE DIRTY BOY WORDS AGAIN!" Tamaki shrieked, a look of confusion crossed our faces. Tamaki was speaking to Kyoya, who looked unpleased. Jayden and Amy's heads turned symmetrically towards Kyoya._

"_Mommy?" We both ask, Kyoya had a sweat drop fall from the side of his face._

"_Why does everyone imply that we're husband and wife?!" Kyoya shouted, we were laughing along with the others. In the background, all that was heard was Tamaki mumbling mommy over and over again._

_~End of Flashback~_

Amy's P.O.V.

"Don't call me mommy…please…" Kyoya groaned slightly, I sighed then nodded.

"Fine but give her a break." I said, his gaze that was once filled with fire was now dulled down to the normal pond of tranquility. He simply nodded.

"Alright..just try to contain yourselves for the ladies…" He said coolly. I looked down at Jayden who was still hiding and whimpering.

"I-I'm sorry Kyoya-sempai.." Jayden whispered, her voice filled with regret and sadness. Kyoya looked at her, nodding once more before leaving. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god he didn't really blow up. That's the last thing I need on my plate. I felt Jayden leave my side, hiding under the sink. I groaned then walked over, kneeling down.

"Jayden…come on…come out. We have a job to do." I spoke softly, she shook her head while pulling her knees up to her chest.

"N-no…you go ahead.. I'm just going to sit and sulk for five minutes… I'll bring out the sweets when I'm ready to face the crowd…" She whispered. I nodded slowly then got up and prepared the tea. The tea didn't take long to make so I was out within a minute or so. My hands switched between giving out cups and pouring the tea. The time passed by fast until I realized that Jayden wasn't out here. It had been over ten minutes. My hands gave out the last cup before I set the teapot down, looking worried. That's when I felt the two sets of familiar golden eyes peering into my soul. My shoulders sank down, trying to relax.

"So Amy…that was quite the show earlier! When all those girls started freaking out over spilled blood!" Hikaru started, the amusement in his voice was overbearing right now. I turned around smoothly, my gaze was filled with death.

"How about instead of being a smartass about what happened, you can go retrieve my sulking sister who is probably still in tears from the whole thing. What happened doesn't matter anymore, just go get her and calm her down before I skin you alive." I said slowly, my voice dropped to the threatening tone. Hikaru gulped then quickly ran into the back. Kaoru stood there, not saying anything to me.

"Is she really that upset?" Kaoru asked quietly, his arms now slightly crossed. I leaned back against a pillar nearby.

"She's hiding under the sink for Christ's sake. All because she's scared of getting us kicked out. She…doesn't want us to leave…and dammit neither do I." I whispered, I felt Kaoru step forward, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Amy, we don't want you to leave either. I highly doubt Kyoya-sempai would be that coldhearted and kick you out because of a slip up…" He whispered back, leaning against the pillar also, facing me.

"You should have seen him in there.. He scared the living hell out of her to the point where she was cowering behind me in tears.. But…I was only hoping he wouldn't punish her. You're right, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do that. He's nice…but he barely ever shows true kindness." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Kaoru then set his hand on my shoulder, ready to say something. Suddenly, Hikaru came out of the back, Jayden was slumped over his shoulder. I groaned, face palming myself. Kaoru did the same.

"Hikaru…let her down." Kaoru spoke out. Jayden was hitting her head against Hikaru's back.

"You told me to get her and I did! The deed is done!" Hikaru grunted, setting Jayden down. Her hair was in every direction, looking like she got into a wrestling match with a bear that had a light saber. Jayden quickly shook her head, her hair falling perfectly back into place. She lowered her head once again, her hair covering her face.

"I-I forgot the sweets. I'll be back." She whimpered, I grabbed her quickly and so did Kaoru.

"D-don't be silly! Hikaru can go grab them because he's going to be a gentleman!" Kaoru said reassuringly, Hikaru's eyes widened.

"W-what?! Why me?!" Hikaru shouted, crossing his arms. Jayden then looked up at him, tears welling up in her big lavender shaded eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Hikaru… I'm a horrible human being!" Jayden wailed. Hikaru then flailed his arms everywhere.

"N-no! Don't be silly! I can go get them! You are an awesome person! Don't cry! I'll be back!" Hikaru said quickly, running again into the back. I patted Jayden's back, feeling her calm down a bit. Kaoru smiled at her gently.

Jayden's P.O.V.

It's nice of Hikaru to go back and get the sweets for me. I feel like a great disappointment right now. I don't wanna let Amy and everyone else down.

"Jayden…you aren't a disappointment to anyone." Amy spoke quietly, I looked at her quickly. Is she a mind reader?!

"How would you know? Kyoya hates me!" I shouted, as soon as his name was said, he appeared out of nowhere.

"I don't hate you..You are now overreacting. Jayden please calm down and enjoy yourself." Kyoya said.

"R-really? You don't..?" I replied, looking up at him. He nodded in response. Amy and Kaoru were now standing behind me, having a small conversation about Hikaru. He on the other hand was back in the room, handing out sweets to anyone in a five foot radius.

"Okay…I'm sorry once again Kyoya-sempai." I said, my voice returning to normal.

"Stop saying you're sorry Jayden. It's fine." Kyoya replied, I winced slightly.

"S-sorry.." I squeaked, he sighed then nodded walking back to his beloved laptop and black book. I ran my hand through my hair as Hikaru walked back over. My feet slowly walked over to him, my head crashing into his shoulder. He grunted slightly, I felt his gaze fall down upon me. I sighed, knowing I was defeated today.

"Jayden…?" Hikaru asked, I quickly looked up at him, glaring.

"Bite me…" I groaned, Amy's voice then popped up in the background.

"Love to!" She shouted, I turned then flipped my arms into the air.

"T-there's no winning anymore!" I shouted, slamming my head back into Hikaru's shoulder. He stumbled back a couple of steps due to the force.

"E-Excuse you!" He shouted. I simply growled.

"For the moment, you are my chilling post, equivalent exchange bitch." I spat, Amy was laughing loudly, and her laughing was directed into Kaoru's shoulder. Hikaru sighed in frustration, giving up the battle. Yay, score one for me. The rest of the time went by pretty fast, everyone forgot about that colorful vocabulary and moved on with their lives. The club was now closing down, and we were all cleaning up. The end to a bittersweet day. I put up the broom and dustpan then looked over at Amy who was staring out the window at the sunset slowly.

"Hey, ready to go home?" I asked, walking over to her. We always walked home since we couldn't afford any sort of transportation. Besides, we didn't live too far away.

"Yeah…we need to get dog food for Sebastian by the way so we need to stop by the market." Amy replied, picking up her backpack. Hikaru and Kaoru were by the door, observing us.

"You don't want them to go huh?" Hikaru asked, looking at Kaoru. The twin looked at him.

"They are the only interesting ones other than Haruhi, they're different and they're like us. Don't deny it, you like them too and you don't want them to leave." Kaoru retorted, crossing his arms. Hikaru ignored him then walked out, Kaoru then followed behind him.

'You're right…as much as I don't want to admit it…You're right Kaoru…'


	6. Beware of Kidnappings and Physical Exams

~Few Days Later~

Amy's P.O.V.

I quickly rushed down the hall. Adrenaline was pumping in my veins and I was running for my life.

"SHIT WHERE IS SHE?!" I gasped quickly, turning a corner sharply, almost slamming into a vase. A pair of hands caught me quickly, I was gasping for breath.

"Amy calm down!" A familiar voice spoke, I looked up. Kaoru. I sighed then took a few deep breaths. He patted my back gently then looked around.

"D-Do you know where Jayden is?" I huffed out in mumbled breaths. Kaoru sighed then looked out the window.

"No I haven't, Hikaru went to go look for her. Where could she have gone? I mean…She was by your side when we left class." He said calmly. I rubbed my head. Dammit this was my fault, I turned my back for a split second then she disappeared.

"I'm sorry you and Hikaru are a part of this…It's my fault I need to be looking out for her…Look go find Hikaru and head back into the club. I'll go and look for her." I whispered and I began to walk away. He quickly grabbed my wrist.

"You aren't doing this alone. It's no big deal, trust me. I know how you feel…" Kaoru whispered, pulling me back.

"You don't have to things alone anymore…We're here… We can help you…Let me help you Amy…I.." Kaoru was then cut off by a distinctive voice.

"NO I DON'T WANNA! GET OFF ME! I DON'T WANNA WEAR THAT! DON'T TOUCH ME!" A feminine voice squealed. It was Jayden! Kaoru's eyes widen with disgust and fury. I growled slightly, we took off down the hall in a heartbeat. Kaoru then crashed into Hikaru, both of them flying back in opposite directions. They groaned loudly but I had to move on, I had to find Jayden and fast. My legs carried me all the way to the host club room, Jayden's pleas for help came within. I busted open the door and looked around quickly. The other members weren't in there.

"JAYDEN!" I screamed loudly, the noises of whimpering and struggling came shortly afterward.

"AMY!" She screamed back, that adrenaline came back. Someone was with her, someone who's a fucking sick ass psycho. Hikaru ran into the room, Kaoru wasn't with him at all. Hikaru's face…It screamed every living emotion except for happiness. We busted down another door in the room, it lead to a single dressing room. All we saw was a male perched over Jayden while she was flailing her arms in every possible direction. I felt my anger rise above a healthy point, I almost stepped forward until Hikaru sped by me, beating me to it. Kaoru pulled me back into his chest and held me tightly.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!" Hikaru screamed, slamming his fist into the back of the mysterious guy's head. The man yelped then fell forward, his blonde hair shining as he fell. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"B-Boss?!" He screeched, I looked at the fallen man. Oh god…It was Tamaki…

"J-Jayden are you alright?!" Hikaru asked worriedly, helping her up. Jayden was crying, a kimono top clutched to her chest.

"T-Tamaki…he…he…" Jayden mumbled shakily, Hikaru held her tightly then looked down at Tamaki, his eyes screamed that there was hell to pay.

"Tamaki what the fuck did you do to my sister?!" I clenched through shut teeth. Tamaki looked at me quickly, fumbling over the proper words to say for the reason he was on top of Jayden. He threw his hands up in the air, trying to explain. Hikaru pulled Jayden out of the room .

"I-I was just walking b-behind you guys…when Tamaki ambushed me and decided to turn me into his Barbie doll!" She explained, throwing the kimono on the ground. I walked out with Kaoru, Tamaki slowly following behind.

"T-that kimono…He kept saying OH YOU WILL LOOK SO PRETTY TODAY DURING THE FLOWER RECEPTION and I was like n-no. But he kept trying to put it on me, saying I should give it a chance…He also said pink…oh god…that pink was my color… GAH!" Jayden whimpered, hugging Hikaru tightly. I face palmed myself. She screamed bloody murder…over a kimono. I couldn't let that get to me right now, I'll just talk to her later about it. The rest of the club came in, asking questions about everything. I sighed and walked away, not wanting to explain. The flower viewing reception was today and I had to get changed for it. I went into the back and changed into a white and pink flowered kimono. Out in the room, Tamaki was whining about Hikaru hitting him, Kaoru was defending his brother and Jayden kept saying that Tamaki tried to rape her. I groaned then left the room and walked out, trying to avoid the disturbing mess that concurred. The others got dressed and soon the reception had started. I wandered aimlessly around the garden, looking up at the falling cherry blossoms. I sighed in peace and got lost in my thoughts. Kaoru walked over and stood by me.

"Hey, you alright? Or are you still shaken up over Tamaki trying to dress your sister?" He asked calmly, I looked down sighing. He put his arm around me.

"She screamed bloody murder…Who knows….I mean.. What if it wasn't Tamaki?" I whispered, I felt a cold glare from a lot of different girls. I turned away from them.

"Amy…" He laid his hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off.

"The girls need you right now.. We'll talk later..." I sighed then walked away. Kaoru sighed then went to the girls as they swarmed him. I swear these girls are highly annoying sometimes. I mean, I can't have a 2 minute conversation with Kaoru because he's a host? That's total bullshit! But…Why is he acting…close today..?

Jayden's P.O.V.

I leaned against a cherry blossom tree and admired the flowers. Japan could be so beautiful when it wanted to be. I've seen the ugly things here, and his name was Tamaki. That stupid pink kimono loving freak… I look horrible in pink! I looked down at the white and purple flowered kimono I was adorning. Amy and I matched minus the colors. I guess it was the twins' idea. I looked over at the twins, Kaoru just spilled some tea on his hand and of course, Hikaru is talking all seductive like and kissing his hand. Geez… and these girls eat it up! Pffft… But why should even care? Kaoru is nice and I'm pretty sure he likes Amy but…his twin. He's a jackass, thinking he's so cool and can do whatever the hell he wants. He's going to be the death of me. Wait, why am I even thinking about him?!

"Hey sis…Eyeing Hikaru are you?" Amy chimed in, popping up out of nowhere. My eyes widened, my cheeks felt hot.

"W-what?! Hell no! I'm just watching their stupid act they put on!" I defended, she grinned then she shook her head. I groaned then looked down. Haruhi then walked over asking if we were having fun. I simply nodded, Amy did the same. At some point, Hikaru and Kaoru finished their entertaining show and sauntered over. Hikaru gathered us all in a circle, resting his arms on Haruhi and I. Kaoru wrapped his arm around Amy, they both had stupid grins on their faces.

"So have you guys thought about your elective classes next semester?" Hikaru asked, I pondered at the thought. Amy and I never thought about that. Haruhi simply shook her head no.

"I think we should all take Conversational French!" Kaoru exclaimed, I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, Hikaru looked at me.

"Conversational French." Hikaru replayed Kaoru's words.

"Yeah yeah I get the name but you have conversations with people in French. Isn't that just French?" I asked, they both nodded. A sweat drop fell and I sighed.

"We thought it would make sense," Kaoru stated, a grin forming.

"Since we're all in the same class…" Hikaru whispered evilly, he and Kaoru's gaze fixed on Tamaki, who looked like he was going to explode. Tamaki finally did explode, stealing Haruhi away from the group. He started complaining how the twins were shady and that she should stay away from them.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHADY?!" Hikaru shouted in protest.

"TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT YOURSELF BOSS!" Kaoru shouted. Haruhi sighed. I face palmed myself and so did Amy.

"You need to move on and be a girl! Surround yourself with girlfriends and live a wholesome life!" Tamaki shrieked. I flailed my arms.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE WE?!" I exclaimed, Tamaki ignored me and rambled on. Hikaru and Kaoru, in perfect unison, moved their hands.

"You won't have to worry because physical exams are the day after tomorrow." They both say, I looked at them. Physical exams? They have those here? Is it really necessary?

"Wait what? What are physical exams?" Amy asked quietly, everyone seemed to glare down at her. Hikaru then started laughing.

"What's a physical exam?! Are you kidding me?!" Hikaru bellowed during his laughing fit. I smacked him upside the head; he yelped then glared at me. Yo, bitch. Don't be a bitch!

"W-what the hell was that for?!" Hikaru screeched, while Amy backed away from the commotion.

"We're from America dipshit! We don't have physical exams!" I screamed at him. Everybody else backed away a great distance. He and I continued to rant at each other for a good amount of time till Kaoru finally decided to intervene.

"Calm down you two. It's no big deal Hikaru. They will see what it is. But…what do we do about Haruhi?" Kaoru said calmly. Tamaki look confused.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked. I thought for a moment, since Haruhi is a girl…she's hiding her gender so she can be in the host club. But during the exam, everyone will find out that she's a girl.

"Um, you all realize that if Haruhi is exposed, she won't be allowed to work in the host club as a host." I spoke quietly, all the color drained from their faces. I backed away with my hands up.

"O-okay geez..Sorry for the observation. I'll just…hide behind Amy.." I groaned, hiding behind Amy. Everyone started discussing different ideas to keep Haruhi's gender hidden. Amy and I sat in the back, it wasn't our plan because it honestly didn't affect us. We would still see her no matter the result. Hikaru and Kaoru finally came over and dragged us over.

"W-what the hell!" Amy yelled, I had a look of confusion and irritation.

"We're not a part of this! We see her either way because were friends!" I shouted. The twins didn't respond as they plopped us down. Tamaki knelt down.

"Everyone in the host club is a part of this plan. You both are critical since you are both girls." Tamaki said sternly. I heard a slight growl coming from Amy's throat.

"Yes mother." I retorted, his eyes widened.

"I-I'm Daddy! Kyoya is mommy!" Tamaki yelled, pointing at Kyoya who looked pissed.

"We beg to differ… Kyoya is manlier." Amy and I said in unison, Tamaki looked horrified, the twins started laughing along with the others. Kyoya simply looked pleased. We both gave him thumbs up, he smiled approvingly before getting lost in his book again.

"M-moving on! I think I got a plan that is bullet proof!" Tamaki proclaimed, we all stared at him. After 5 minutes of scribbles and whiteboard markers, a plan was drafted before us. The title read "Operation: Conceal Haruhi's Gender or Operation: I Swear Haruhi's A Boy!". I groaned then face palmed.

"Y-you're kidding me…" I groaned. He wasn't joking, soon we dived into how we were going to plan this out. Not long after, our plan was devised and Tamaki started rambling on another subject.

"Isn't it quite obvious that Haruhi and I are the main love interests?" Tamaki said dotingly, I stared dumbfounded, Amy looked unimpressed and so did the others.

"What are you even talking about?" I asked, trying to remain pleasant. Deep down, I wanted to crack that mother across the face. Tamaki ignored my question and grabbed a stick, pushing all of us away.

"It's simple," He started, Tamaki then drew a line on the floor, separating all of us from him.

"Haruhi and I are the main love interests while you guys are the homosexual supporting cast!" He said cheerfully. My jaw dropped open as well as Amy's.

"HOMOSEXUAL SUPPORTING CAST MY ASS!" I shouted in rage, Tamaki jumped back slightly. Everybody started ranting at Tamaki. Soon, the planning day came to a close. Our plan was on, full speed ahead.

~Physical Exam Day~

Amy's P.O.V.

Today was the day. I had a feeling this plan was going to suck but whatever made the idiot happy. Jayden and I are supposed to take our exam then wait for Haruhi. I sighed, following our classmates into the physical exam area. All these nurses and doctors greeted us with smiles. It was kind of creepy. Jayden groaned as the guys took their exams, taking their shirts off to entertain the ladies. I sighed in frustration. Kaoru was doing the same with Hikaru except they were throwing in their "brotherly love". The exam wasn't so bad, I was out of there quick. I found myself leaning up against a pillar, waiting for Jayden. Kaoru then walked over, no shirt in sight.

"Having fun standing there? Or maybe you want a peek at my body." Kaoru whispers teasingly, I blush then quickly look away.

"W-whatever!" I say quickly. He started to laugh as he got closer. The smirk on his face was widening at every step. I finally put my hand up, determined to stop him, but I realized, I don't wanna touch his chest. That would be too weird. I moved my hand around, wondering where to stop him. I didn't notice Jayden walking out at all, watching the whole scene. I finally decided, FACE. My hand lightly crashed into his head, he stopped. I couldn't see his reaction but his body movement was saying he was confused as hell.

"FACE!" Jayden shouted, I grinned, spreading my fingers open. His eyes flashed with a hint of danger, I felt his smirk disappear, something wet and disturbing replaced it. WHAT. THE. FUCK. NO.

"W-wha?! Did you just lick me you creep?!" I yelled, pulling my hand away, his grin returned, pulling my hand back. Jayden was laughing her ass off, trying not to die in front of everyone.

"You were teasing me, I had to do something to throw you off guard." He said in a seductive voice, my face grew hot as I scrubbed my hand into his arm.

"T-take it back! T-take it back you jerk! Next time you lick me I swear! Equivalent exchange!" I shouted, he chuckled as he then wrapped his arms around my slender frame. Jayden was grinning and Hikaru joined her side, his shirt off as well. I looked up at him, his golden eyes piercing my soul. This feeling…it was so strange. It feels like nothing mattered anymore except this moment…right now. The moment then came to an abrupt stop.

"Cough…cough..SHE'D TAP THAT… Cough cough…" Jayden joked between fake gasps. Kaoru blushed, I looked at Jayden with a look of murder. I then grinned, pointing to her left. She tilted her head then turned, yelping as her face smashed into Hikaru's bare chest.

"W-whoa! WOAH WOAH WOAH! PUT ON A DAMN SHIRT!" Jayden screeched, Hikaru simply grinned.

"Like my chest do you?" Hikaru whispered loudly into Jayden's ear, Jayden visibly shuddered, pushing him away quickly.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha…You wish." Jayden groaned. I looked around, trying to find Haruhi when I finally spotted her. I ran after her to retrieve her, Kaoru following.

Jayden's P.O.V.

W-why did Amy leave me with…him..? I don't understand why he has to bug the shit out of me. Hikaru is so damn annoying! With a quick rush, Hikaru had his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. My cheeks turned dark as his arms squeezed tighter.

"C'mon…I know you want a taste…" He whispered, his voice low and seductive. I blushed deeply, squirming is his tight grasp. Girls' eyes were widened, watching us. I quickly pushed him off.

"N-no.. Just no!" I shrieked, looking away. Hikaru sighed then looked around. I saw Amy coming back with Haruhi. The plan was ready to now move into the next phase. Amy and I followed Haruhi loosely as she went into her "special" clinic, one that was set up by a doctor sworn to secrecy by Kyoya. She went into the room as we quickly followed shutting the door. I sat in a chair, Amy leaned against the wall. The doctor began to do her routine, first asking Haruhi to go behind the curtain. I sighed then looked around.

"Can you two help me with some papers?" The doctor asked, we both nodded. She handed us papers to deliver to Kyoya. We both slipped out of the room. Kyoya caught in the hall not too far from the room and took the papers, he nodded then we headed back.

"At least this is all over right?" Amy asked, I nodded as we came closer to the door. Haruhi's voice cut through the air.

"H-Hey?! W-what are you doing here?!" She yelled. My eyes widened, we quickly ran into the room.

"HARUHI!" We both screamed, a man was in her room. Then, out of the blue, came Tamaki.

"TAMA-CHAN KICK!" He yelled as he came flying through the air, kicking the man down. Everyone then appeared, Haruhi clutching her shirt to her chest. Tamaki was about to beat the ever living crap out of the guy until he started explaining who he was. The poor man was a doctor who ran a small family clinic. All he wanted was to find his daughter.

"The poor guy.." Amy whispered, sitting down in a chair. I looked over at her then back at the man.

"Kyoya get a list of all the public schools in the area…I want to help this man out." Tamaki whispered, Kyoya nodded then left. The man was then on his way to find his daughter. It was truly a sad story. But who knew that Tamaki was actually nice and not a dick.

"Okay okay…Not this wasn't fun at all but I'm done with you crazy people. You two shady doppelgangers, put on some damn shirts and same goes to you Tamaki. Amy lets go home already!" I groaned. Amy smiled. Haruhi sighed quickly.

"Can you guys get out of here?!" She yelled, we all looked at her, realizing she didn't finish her exam. We all quickly left the room. This day…it was pretty eventful. Scary and weird. Hikaru is becoming…weirder than usual. I hope he isn't catching something because I DON'T WANT IT.

"Amy what do you think of Hikaru?" I asked, she looked at me.

"He's an idiot but he means well. I think he likes you though. Date him." She says calmly. Wait WHAT?! NO NO NO NO NO!

"Y-yeah no. Not ever going to happen. I need to be dead first. Hell needs to freeze over then thaw out and witness spring before that happens." I retort. She sighs then continues to walk. It would never happen…Would it?


	7. Twins Fight!

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Delays. DELAYS. MoThErFuCkInG dElAyS. So here's the next chapter ^^ Enjoy this shit.

Amy's P.O.V.

This past month has been crazy. Too eventful actually. We met Renge not too long ago and she's pretty awesome. She's really crazy though, like beyond crazy, like dingo ate my baby crazy. Hikaru and Jayden are bickering even more than ever. Jayden also claims that Kaoru and I are getting "close". What the hell? No not even. We're just friends. He has been acting strange though, like more "clingy" if that's even possible.

"Amy, Yo, time for school!" Jayden shrieked, I quickly snapped out of my train of thought. We were leaving Aunt Izumi's house, where we have been living ever since we moved to Japan. Time for another day at Ouran. Yay. We ran out the door then started walking at a slow pace.

"BYE BASSY!" We both shouted in unison, looking back at the front window of the house. Our black lab Sebastian was in the window with his tail wagging. I then turned back to the front, regaining my thought. I noticed that I have been becoming more social than usual. It surprises me a lot because I never ever thought I would open up, not ever again. I wouldn't even open up to Jayden. All because of our parents leaving and all the shit that happened after. Before I knew it, we were already at the school gates. I sighed heavily, I had the feeling today was going to be long. Something crept up behind us, it drove my senses crazy, but whatever was behind us, reacted quicker than I did.

"Hey ladies!" Two familiar voices shouted, I jumped forward, slamming into the gate, breathing heavily. Jayden turned quickly, squeaking while flailing her arms in an attempt to do karate. Of course, those damn twins.

"You guys are asses!" Jayden shouted, Hikaru started laughing.

"Nice moves." He stated, Jayden quickly crossed her arms and pouted.

"Damn straight. You wish you had my skills pretty boy." She retorted, grinning.

"Oh wow. You must think you are so cute." Hikaru sneered, crossing him arms.

"Heh, me? I think I'm adorable." Jayden replied, whipping her hair to the side. Hikaru rolled his eyes, Kaoru was smiling, stifling a chuckle.

"Hi Kaoru!" She then said, her tone changing to a happier one. He simply nodded then pointed to me, still pressed against the gate.

"Are you alright? We didn't scare you too bad did we?" Hikaru asked, trying to step closer. I quickly whipped around, my face flushed.

"S-scare me like that a-again and your heads will be m-mounted on my wall." I panted heavily. Hikaru's grin faded and Kaoru looked worried.

"OOH OOH OOH! CAN WE FEED THEIR INTESTINES TO BASSY?!" Jayden yelled, jumping up and down like a little kid. Hikaru's face was riddled in disgust.

"What the hell?!" Hikaru shouted, getting in her face.

"You are annoying you jackass." Jayden whispered with a grin, then walking away to go inside.

"I'll see you inside sis, don't die!" She shouted, Hikaru following behind her at a distance. Kaoru then looked at me.

"W-what?" I stammered. He smiled then offered a hand.

"C'mon lets go to class." He stated, his hand stretched out. I looked at him then his hand. A sigh left my lips as I took his hand carefully. He led me away from the gate and we started to walk inside. I looked up at him, a blush creeping onto my face. He must've seen me from the corner of his eye because I felt my hand getting squeezed. I quickly looked down then blushed more. His fingers began to intertwine between mine. We then got inside the building then headed for our class. His hand never pulled away from mine until we had to go to our seats. When the teacher came in, Hikaru quickly threw a paper plane at me. I growled slightly then read the side of it, it said open. My eyes went to him then looked back at the plane confusingly. I started to unravel the paper quickly and gently. My mouth dropped and eyes widened.

"Kaoru has a crush on you!" The note read.

Jayden's P.O.V.

The day went by pretty fast for once in our lives. Before we knew it, it was time for the host club. I personally loved going there every day because it was amusing. Amy wasn't talking though, I mean, ever since the twins scared her into the gate. She hasn't talked at all. I opened the door to the host club; she was already in there, serving tea. I ran late due to a teacher needing to speak with me. With both headphones in, blaring "Hello Fascination" by Breathe Carolina; I walked right by Kyoya, knowing what he was going to say.

"Jayden-" He started, I whipped a note in the air and he took it, looking surprised.

"Okay then. Good girl." Kyoya said with a nod. I smiled then headed into the back to set my stuff down. I pulled the earplugs out then threw my iPod into my backpack. My eyes searched around for the dessert tray.

"Where the hell is it?" I questioned myself, I looked out into the room and saw Amy already had it out there. I sighed then walked out and up to her.

"Hey Amy…Are you going to acknowledge my existence?" I asked flatly, she looked up at me, a sad, cold look in her eyes.

"O-oh…hey…" she simply said. I groaned then walked away from the dessert tray. Honey bounced over to me, on his usual sugar high.

"JAY-CHAN!" He screeched, I smiled then giggled, hugging him.

"Hey Honey-sempai." I greeted, he looked over at Amy then looked up at me.

"Is Amy-Chan okay?" He asked calmly, I sighed then nodded.

"I'm not really sure, she acts like this from time to time. So just leave her for now and let her open up on her own. " I whispered. He simply nodded then bounced back to Mori-sempai. He looked at me then he smiled. I smiled back then picked up the tray, going around to the ladies. I of course, have that 'smile and ignore before you kill' look on my face. An obnoxious herd of giggling came from Hikaru and Kaoru's section. I looked over at them, wearing green berets and talking in the same tone that makes it almost impossible to tell them apart.

"Now let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game!'!" They both shouted. My face now changed from irritation to what the fuck. I set the tray down and walked over to observe.

"The one on the left is Hikaru!" One girl shouted, they laughed then shook heads.

"Nope you got it wrong!" They said annoyingly with a giggle.

"That's the most stupidest game I heard of." I spat, the twins both looked at me. They then walked over and rested their arms on my shoulders.

"You are no fun." The twins teased, I simply grinned.

"I don't need to be fun. It's just really pointless. It's too easy to find out which one is which. And it doesn't surprise me that these girls can't figure it out." I whispered to them, grins appeared on both of their faces.

"You think you can do it then? C'mon Jayden. Let's play!" They both shouted, switching places multiple times. I stood there, watching them move. They then stopped, tipping their hats.

"So which one is Hikaru?" They asked. I looked up at both of them then got close to their faces, fake examining them.

"Hmm…" I mumbled. My grin then widened.

"The one on the left is Kaoru, the one on the right is Hikaru." I said aloud. The girls gasped then came over to look.

"Oops you got it wrong!" They exclaimed. I sighed then shook my head, looking at them again with a genuine smile on my face.

"No I know I'm right. You may act the same but you two are completely different." I said. They both looked dumbfounded.

"How did you even guess?"

"Yeah they look completely alike!"

"Even with the hats it's hard to tell!" Different girls shouted. I shook my head once again.

"Even with their parts covered, it's easy to tell…The voices are different and you can still tell by the part in their hair." I stated. Amy then walked over shyly.

"Their personalities are completely different from each other…" She spoke quietly.

"Hikaru is more mischievous than Kaoru." I stated.

"And Kaoru is a little more mature." Amy shyly stated. Hikaru coldly looked at her.

"But that's what makes twins unique. We have different quirks and functions from each other. It makes them special." I said, putting an arm around Amy. Kaoru then started laughing after a few moments of awkward silence.

"S-sorry Hikaru I don't mean to laugh but-"Kaoru's sentence was cut short by him laughing.

"What? I speak my mind and I hold nothing back! Kaoru is really the more mischievous one!" Hikaru shouted, the room got quiet as the two faced each other. They started arguing, insults were flying back and forth. Amy joined my side as we stared in disbelief. The rest of the club joined in staring at the bickering duo.

"YOUR MAMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKEUP!" They both shouted in unison.

"THAT'S IT WE'RE OVER!" They both shouted again. My jaw dropped. Shit.

"W-wait what?" I stuttered, Hikaru walked out of the room, leaving Kaoru there looking at the ground. Amy walked over to Kaoru.

"Kaoru…" She rested a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her. Kaoru then turned away, shaking off her hand.

"Don't worry about me." He whispered then walked out. What the hell?! Kaoru has never acted like that way before! Why is this happening to me?! What the fuck did I say?! Amy looked down, I walked over to her and threw my head into her shoulder.

"W-what did I do?" I whispered sadly, she wouldn't even look at me.

"D-don't worry…It will blow over tomorrow okay…? I promise…" Amy whispered, walking out of the room. Tamaki then came over.

"This is the first time I've ever seen them fight.." He stated. Thanks ass hat, that makes me feel so much better about the situation. Tamaki then decided to close down early. I left only to find that Amy went home without me. I walked out of the building, the clouds heavily covered the sky and the sun along with it. Nobody was around. Hikaru was sitting by the fountain as his eyes gazed up and saw me. I stopped for a second, looking down.

"Jayden-" He started, I raised my hand to stop him.

"I'm alright…really I am. I'll see you tomorrow." I flatly spoke, walking away. His hand grabbed my shoulder. I looked back at him, tears forming in my eyes.

"Let me go!" I yelled, ripping away from him, running away. He stood there, when he then slammed his hand into the fountain.

"Maybe this is going too far…" He mumbled.

~The Next Day~

Amy's P.O.V.

I shouldn't have left Jayden at school. But I needed time alone. Kaoru is now angry at me, he and Hikaru are fighting and I feel horrible about it. Jayden and I shouldn't have made any comments. Bad fortune follows us around everywhere. Just when we actually gained friends, we screw it up and everybody falls apart.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster, that's what they've always said, I'm a lost cause, not a hero, but I'll make it on my own, me against the world._

My earphones were in, listening to Simple Plan. It was an easy day in class, sitting and doing work while listening to music. Jayden wasn't talking to anybody, her ear buds were in as well. How were we supposed to walk into the host club today? Right in the classroom, a pink haired Hikaru and a blue haired Kaoru were throwing shit at each other. Jayden tried a few times to stop it but I held her back. Any class we had with them ended with them fighting. This wasn't fair. I'm pretty sure they were fighting in front of us just to make us feel bad. It was finally time for the host club. By the time we walked in, Hikaru and Kaoru were at it again. Are you fucking kidding me? Again, they were throwing shit at each other. Tamaki looked upset while Kyoya was adding up all the damages they have caused. He kept glaring at us, the look saying it was our entire fault. The two then started screaming at each other. Kaoru then pulled out a wooden puppet.

Belzenef. Shit.

He explained how he would put Hikaru's name on the stupid puppet, cursing him forever. Jayden then did the unthinkable. She turned then ran out the door quicker than I could draw out her name. She disappeared down the hall, sounds of crying following her. I couldn't take it. I ran over to them then punched them both in the head. They fell back on their asses, cursing while rubbing their heads.

"You guys need to fucking grow up! Something like this shouldn't be brought into a petty fight! I understand this is your first fight and Jayden and I caused it but you are taking it too damn far! Dragging everyone else around you into it is fucking childish! Both of you apologize to each other now and help me go find Jayden who ran out because of your stupid ass fight! Remember how you kept pestering us about coming to our house last week? If you don't shut the fuck up and have a touchy feely feel chick moment, you won't be allowed within a hundred foot radius of it!" I yelled in their faces. The room went deathly quiet. The only sound audible was my heavy breathing.

"So you're saying…" Hikaru whispered.

"If we make up…" Kaoru continued.

"We get to go over to your house?" They both finished, resting their arms on my shoulders. Wait. Wait. What? The two then got all over each other, whispering sappy apologies. I looked at the doll, seeing the back was completely blank.

"WAIT YOU TWO FAKING IT THE WHOLE TIME?!" Honey shouted. Tamaki was fumbling over words.

"Twins with too much time on their hands…are the devil…" Tamaki stuttered. They stuck their tongues out at Tamaki. I chucked the doll across the room and my hands shook with rage.

"O-o-okay…Lets go…to my house…and find Jayden... And while we're at it… I WILL FEED YOUR BLOODY INNARDS TO MY FUCKING CANINE COMPANION!" I screamed. Their smirks faded quickly as they gulped.

"O-okay..." They both mumbled as we walked out. I looked at them, their heads were hung low. I sighed then handed Hikaru a note.

"W-what's this for?" He quietly asked.

"Read it later, when you are alone…" I whispered in his ear, and then walked ahead. He slipped the note into his pocket as we continued. We came to the house. I opened the door, the song "It's Not Your Fault" was blaring through the house. Jesus Christ. I ran into the house searching everywhere, Hikaru and Kaoru quickly following. I checked our room first, and she wasn't there.

"There's only one place…" I mumbled, running to the room we haven't touched in years.

Aunt Izumi's room.

"Hikaru…Go into the room ahead and calm her down. Explain everything. Warning, she will probably slap you. Man up and calm her the fuck down. I will take your brother outside so that I can privately kill him." I said with a creepy smile. He quickly ran into the room. Kaoru screeched as I grabbed his hand, dragging him down the stairs and into the backyard.

Other P.O.V

Hikaru entered the room, seeing Jayden curled up in a ball in the corner. She was wearing an oversized sweatshirt with batman pajama pants, clutching her teddy bear and her makeup smeared in every direction possible. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She paused her music then looked up at him.

"Why…are you here?" She whispered, he quickly shushed her.

"I'll explain everything…" Hikaru whispered back. He told her everything. The sound of a smack rang through the air shortly after he explained. Outside, Amy plopped down in the grass, running a trembling hand through her hair. Kaoru sat next to her, gripping her other hand.

"I'm sorry…for seeming angry at you…" Kaoru said quietly. She looked at him then sighed.

"It's fine… Just be lucky I'm not killing you." She mumbled.

"Would it help if I told you it was Hikaru's idea?" He asked.

"No. Not at all ass-hat." She said with a grin. Kaoru smiled, pulling her into a tight hug. Back inside, Hikaru was poking Jayden's sides, trying to make her laugh.

"Oh c'mon. Laugh for me Jayden. You already slapped me and you didn't laugh." He grumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I hurting your feelings you egotistical, self-centered fuckass?" Jayden hissed teasingly. Hikaru smiled at her then sighed, pulling her to him.

"W-whoa. Personal bubble you dou-" She was cut off quickly.

"Shut up and let me hug you." He whispered. Jayden was going to protest, but instead, she cuddled into the firehead teen. Back outside, the sun was setting slowly. Amy stared up at the sky, watching it change colors.

"Hikaru and I should head out soon…" Kaoru said, Amy turned to face him.

"Before you go, I still need to feed your innards to Bassy. I need to find him fist though. BAS-" She was then cutoff by Kaoru leaning into her. He said no words, but placed his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her lips gently but quickly. Her faced flushed a dark red, staring at him, wide-eyed. Kaoru smiled devilishly then got up, offering his hand to her. She took it as they went inside.

"HIKARU C'MON WE HAVE TO GO!" Kaoru shouted, Hikaru came down the stairs with Jayden, who was clutching her bear.

"Alright…Alright easy." Hikaru grumbled. Amy punched his shoulder lightly.

"Be lucky I'm not feeding you guys to our dog…" She said flatly. Hikaru sighed. Kaoru then made a comment about Jayden's pants which resulted in her telling him to bite her. The two laughed then left. Jayden ran to the kitchen to cook while Amy ran upstairs, changing the music. Kaoru walked ahead of Hikaru, his head lost in deep thought. Hikaru slipped Amy's note from his pocket, opening it quietly. His eyes scanned the words on the page.

"_I have a crush on him too."_


	8. Troubles in Paradise!

Author's Note: Once again we apologize for the VERY late update! The writer was lazy as shit and kept dragging it out. Note that the writer will be gone for 8 days starting 7/10/13. So we will not start on the next chapter until she gets back. ENJOY!

Jayden's P.O.V

Where the fuck are we?

"Amy how did we end up from our house to here?" I ask, she sighed, sounding quite displeased at her boyfriend and his brother's actions. I then looked up at the glass roof of the tropical paradise and thought back to what the hell happened.

~Flashback~

~2 hours earlier~

Other P.O.V.

Jayden was in their house, dancing in the living room to "Shake It" by Metro Station. Her moves were deemed as ones that a stripper would use, except with clothing and no pole. Amy was in the backyard swinging on a swing hanging from a giant oak tree. She was watching her sister from outside and she laughed to herself at her sister's moves. Amy then put in her ear buds, turning on "Keep Your Hands Off My Girl" by Good Charlotte.

_Let the record play,_

_Let the record play,_

_Let the record play,_

_I'll take you home,_

_If you don't leave me at the front door,_

_The way that you dance,_

_The way that you move,_

_The way that you stare at me across the room,_

_Tonight you're falling in love,_

_(Let me go now)_

_This feeling's tearing me up,_

_(Here we go now)_

_I got a model 26,_

_But she stays in her place,_

_I got a Kershaw neatly tucked inside in my waist,_

_Now, if she does it like this,_

_Will you do it like that?_

_Now, if she touches like this,_

_Will you touch her right back?_

_Now, if she moves like this,_

_Will you move it like that?_

_Come on!_

_They say, aha! Ah-ha!_

_Keep your hands off my girl,_

_Keep your hands off my girl,_

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare,_

_(In a straight stare)_

_We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there,_

_Now she sweating my friends and my hurricane shoes,_

_She likes the records I spin,_

_My Adam Barton tattoos,_

_But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night,_

_Your body's shaking,_

_Turn me on, so I can turn off the lights._

The musical collage was disrupted by a sudden movement in the bushes. Amy wasn't exactly paying attention to that, her main focus being her sister dancing like an idiot. An orange blur swept over the fence, bounced over the bushes and crept up to the girl on the swing. The other blur disappeared into the front of the house. The one blur then popped up in front of Amy, her eyes widened a bit in shock. It was Kaoru weirdly, so that probably meant Hikaru was here as well, but that didn't cross her mind in the next 5 seconds.

"Kaoru..? What the hell are you doing he-"She was quickly cut off by Kaoru's lips pressing to hers. Her mind went in every other direction, avoiding any logic. He pulled away with a devious smirk on his face. Amy stared at him in a confused daze. Inside the house, Hikaru was sitting on the couch, watching the young girl dance around. Jayden came to a stop, seeing Kaoru drag her sister through the house, the look on her face still the same from before.

"Hikaru. Initiate." Kaoru said flatly and coolly.

"Wait what? When the fuck did you two get he- AAAAAH WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Jayden came to a screech while Hikaru threw her over his shoulder.

"AMY! SNAP OUT OF IT! WE'RE BEING RAPED HERE! YO! KAORU WHAT DID YOU DRUG YOUR GIRLFRIEND WITH?!" She kept shouting. Kaoru didn't answer her at all, he just laughed a bit. The two twins brought them to a limo, inside was Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Good, put them in and let's go." Tamaki said, wearing a lei and shades.

"Wait what? Where are we going?! AMY THERE'S A DAVE STRIDER HERE!" Jayden screamed, Amy then snapped out of it.

"Wait whoa Dave Strider? Where?" Amy mumbled while Jayden glared at her.

"You're joking right? You wouldn't wake up to the chance that your boyfriend could have raped you but you wake up to the sound of the pretentious shade wearing douchefuck from that stupid comic you read?! When I get my hands on you I swear!" Jayden continued on with her threats, causing the twins to stop and stare at them confusingly.

"But seriously, can we help you boys?" Amy asked, they both grinned then nodded.

"You can by coming with us quietly…" Hikaru whispered.

"Why did you even ask?! Oh my god…That sounded like 3rd degree rape…" Jayden mumbled.

"Hurry and put them in! Kyoya is waiting for us!" Tamaki screeched. Then everything went to a blur.

~End of Flashback~

Jayden's P.O.V

"Oh yeah…" I mumbled sadly. Amy groaned in annoyance.

"You know? If you would've listened to me about your boyfriend trying to rape you, we probably wouldn't be here!" I yelled, turning to her, she was rubbing her head, looking agitated.

"Yo, calm your shit. I heard Dave Strider and that is all I need." She mumbled a bit, I groaned.

"Nooo you don't need Dave fucking Strider or any of that Hussie soul-sucking bullshit!" I continued to yell at her, then grabbing her shoulders.

"YOU ALREADY SOLD YOUR SOUL TO HUSSIE! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?! "I bellowed, shaking her violently. Kaoru then popped up behind us, looking curious.

"Um. Why are you shaking my girlfriend like a topless barmaid?" Kaoru asked suspiciously. I turned to him and groaned a bit.

"She sold her soul to a man who is like Satan! He wrote a web comic that she is addicted to! It's like…SUCCUBUS! Furfuner!" I grumbled and groaned more. Kaoru looking confused as shit. That's when I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist.

"Why don't you calm down and go in the pool?" Hikaru whispered, pulling me against his chest. I quickly blushed.

"C-can I help you? Am I ruining your shitty espionage mission to rape us?" I questioned quickly, trying to recover from my stutter. Hikaru started laughing, along with Kaoru. Amy looked irritated.

"And by the way! Be glad I don't look like a goddamn hooker in this bathing suit you condescending dick!" I shouted, he ceased his laughing then came closer.

"Don't make me throw you into the pool Jayden…" He threatened in a low whisper. I squeaked a bit, telling him I'll be good. It still bothers me how we got into these suits in the first place. Amy at least had clothes over hers for some reason! What did they even pick out for her?! I only have shorts and an obnoxiously bright green bikini top on!

~Flashback~

~30 Minutes Ago~

Hikaru and Kaoru were dragging us to the back of the entire place. We cried out desperately but no one heard our cries. That's when they threw us into a changing room.

"We brought our mother's latest designs so go ahead and pick your favorite to wear!" Hikaru shouted from behind the curtain. I looked over at Amy, who seemed to be seething in rage.

"Oh my god. Once I get free from this tropical hell, I will personally see to it that you will suffer in the seven depths of the underworld!" Amy screamed to the top of her lungs. My eyes widened as my gaze from her tore to the mass of bathing suits around us. I slowly got up and continued to look.

"Let's just put on a damn bathing suit and smile." I gritted through my teeth as I picked out a neon green bikini. I went into the back of the changing room and changed. I never got to see what Amy picked out but knowing her, it will kill Kaoru. I finally got changed then walked out of the curtain, covering the bikini bottom with shorts. Hikaru's eyes seemed to widen and his cheeks redden. I smirked at my own accomplishment, walking over to Kaoru.

"Keep it in your pants bro." I whispered, patting him on the shoulder. Standing next to the boys, we waiting for what seemed to be forever for Amy to come out and face the music. She finally came out, but to only be wearing guy's board shorts and a grey hoodie. I groaned in disappointment.

"So unfair! I had to walk out here with my shit showing! Strip! Now!" I yelled, Kaoru looked disappointed as well. Hikaru was laughing his ass off.

"SHE LOOKED JUST LIKE HARUHI WHEN SHE WALKED OUT!" Hikaru said in-between chuckles. I glared at him then hit him in the stomach.

"Yo. Fuckass. Don't be a little girl bitch." I simply stated. Hikaru stuck his tongue out, causing me to shove him.

"Okay! Let's go back upfront!" Amy shouted hopefully as she wandered off ahead. The rest of us, followed behind her, Hikaru and I barking at each other.

~End of Flashback~

Amy's P.O.V.

I sighed, sitting in a chair under an umbrella as Hikaru and Jayden went at each other. These two seriously need to get a damn room and just get it over with. Angry sex. They could be kissmeisis! I chuckled at the Homestuck thought, sensing someone kneel in front of me.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru asked calmly, a smile on his face. I giggled then kissed his nose.

"Two words. Angry. Sex." I whispered, pointing at the two opposing siblings, Kaoru then started to chuckle.

"But who would be the pitcher?" He asked, I furrowed my brows, thinking for a second. Honestly, who would be? They are either dominant in one way or another. Jayden is more demanding than I am while Hikaru is more…err…blatant on his homosexuality in the host club setting. I quickly shook the thought.

"We can decide that later when they actually decide to say that they like each other." I responded, he grinned then kissed my cheek. Tamaki then walked over.

"Amy why are you covering your swimsuit?" He asked, I craned my neck up at him. What the actual fuck. No. Stop.

"No no no no. Stop right there. Why do you give a shit if I'm covering mine when you deliberately tried so hard to cover up Haruhi's?" I retorted. His eyes widened, tripping over his words.

"W-w-what?! You know Haruhi is like a daughter to me and no father wants his little girl to prance around in a bikini!" He shouted back, obviously flustered. I grinned. I got him now.

"No no. You need to seriously shape your shit and ask her out already. God damn. If you're the "King", you shouldn't be compressing your feelings towards a girl. Haruhi is a beautiful , smart, and brave girl. She won't wait forever and she would have no problems finding a boyfriend. Just ask her out before you miss your opportunity!" I replied, Kaoru looked at me, shock in his expression. Tamaki was blushing dark, it was almost purple.

"I-I don't like her like that! She's like a daughter to me!" He shouted, trying to defend himself. I groaned. He's like a fucking broken record.

"Dude. No. Stop right there. You are such a fucking hypocrite." I stated flatly. Kaoru then picked me up off the chair.

"Amy c'mon, let's leave him alone." Kaoru spoke, walking away from Tamaki, who was babbling and spewing out random words.

"Fine…Where are you taking me?" I asked, a grin formed on his face.

"Me, you, Hikaru, Jayden, and Tamaki-sempai are going to do a water gun fight. Except were all gonna team up against the boss. Hikaru and Jayden then appeared, walking beside us.

"Does anybody else know about this murder plan?" Jayden asked, Kaoru then nodded as we all went behind a bush, planning out the attack. About 15 minutes had passed and we had our guns ready. We were all in different spots, ready to shoot. Hikaru then approached Tamaki, pumping his gun.

"Hey boss! Let's have a water gun fight! Just you and I!" Hikaru shouted, a smile plastered on his face. Tamaki groaned a bit in detest.

"Why would I want to do that? Water gun fights are for little kids! I assure you Hikaru, that I am no kid. I am a man! A gentleman! Gentlemen don't play children's games!" Tamaki declared. I was hiding behind a bush, pumping the gun in my hands carefully, trying to not make audible noises. I looked over at Jayden, who was pumping her gun vigorously and having an evil smirk on her face. I smiled a bit then looked over to Kaoru, who was hiding behind a tree. He then nodded at me, signaling me to be ready. I nodded at Jayden as she saluted.

"C'mon boss! You are no fun! Just for a few minutes!" Hikaru whined. Tamaki then turned his body to face Hikaru. The devilish twin grinned sickly as he unleashed his water fury, getting Tamaki right in the face. That's when we all ran out shouting random words and noises. We all blasted Tamaki in the face. He quickly fell back, looking quite pissed.

"You think that f-funny?! Y-you're all gonna get it!" He shouted, pulling out a random squirt gun, pumping it with determination. Of course we didn't take him seriously.

"Of course it's because you are an idiot." I said, he glared at me quickly.

"I would expect this from those shady doppelgangers and your twin! But never from you! It's always the quiet ones!" He spat, I started laughing, an evil tone recognizable in the chuckle.

"This is why you should always watch your back, or you'll get killed." I mumbled, Jayden was cackling wildly and the twins were on the floor. Tamaki aimed carefully. Everyone else then got ready. The war had broken out. Jayden did a backhand spring to dodge one of Tamaki's attacks. We were all doing weird and insane ninja moves for dodging and attacking. Tamaki then did a sideways dodge-attack, which caused him to slam into a totem. We were laughing until the totem started lighting up. I looked at Jayden, wondering what had just happened. The twins went to check on the pain-struck Tamaki. That's when a childish plea for help rang in the air. That voice… It was way too familiar. I saw Jayden turn around.

"HONEY-SEMPAI!" She screamed, I whirled around, seeing the blonde bundle of joy getting swept up in a giant current, going down a drain. Jayden and I started screaming, running towards the pool. Tamaki and the twins quickly follow after. We met up with Mori-sempai and Kyoya-sempai. Mori looked quiet pained. Kyoya started explaining about the totem Tamaki had hit, and how Honey was probably at the other end of the park. Tamaki exclaimed about a plan to rescue the bunny child, we all agreed happily and excitedly and started running towards the other way. To our horror, there were alligators on the loose! We all started screaming and tried other directions. In every other way, there were alligators and snakes. Kyoya then again explained on how this park had "authentic" animal habitats. It then started raining, Kyoya called it the squall. We followed him to a gazebo in the park, where he pulled out his cell phone and called his private police force. Some time had passed. I wasn't paying attention to anyone specifically. I flatly remember the twins calling Tamaki a pervert for some reason. I stared off into the rain. Jayden I imagine was joining in on picking on Tamaki. That poor bastard, even though he sets himself up for it most of the time. More time had passed, and before we knew it, Mori and Haruhi had disappeared. We all started freaking out until Kyoya said we just had to wait and let the police find them and Honey. We agreed to go up to the front except Jayden. I looked at her confusingly.

"Yo Jay, aren't you coming?" I asked, walking back to her. She simply shook her head.

"Nah I'm gonna stay here and relax a bit. It's peaceful here. I'll head up in a minute. Go hang out with your boyfriend!" She teased, I groaned then walked away. An idea then hatched in my head. I quickly caught up to Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru can you do me a favor?" I whimpered a bit. He looked down at me.

"What would that be?" He replied.

"Can you go back and keep an eye on Jayden? I just don't want her to wander off and get hurt."

"Oh..Yeah sure I guess." He mumbled, heading back the other direction.

Oh yeah. You are welcome sis.

Jayden's P.O.V.

I stared at the surrounding plants and wildlife. This place was very chill, if the animals don't plan on eating you. I sighed peacefully, but then quickly turned to see Hikaru at my side.

"Why are you here?" I asked, he flashed an annoyed look.

"What do you not want me to be here? Amy wanted me to protect you from hurting yourself. I can leave if you want geez." He retorted, I groaned.

"Oh my god. Dude just stay here. Don't be such a bitch." I replied sharply, he just smirked. I shoved my hand into his face.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your giant head." I spat, he quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me into his chest. What. The. Actual. Fuck? He sighed, his arms snaking around my frame.

"Woah…um…Hikaru…what the hell are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug to calm you down."

"Yeah but why? Won't you get poisoned or some strange shit?"

"Why are you still talking Jayden?"

"What the fuck do you me-" I was suddenly cut off by his lips, pressing to mine quickly. My eyes widened. He was kissing me?! He pulled away quickly.

"Will you shut up now?" He questioned, as if nothing just happened.

"D-did you just…kiss me?!" I yelped at him, blushing darkly. He chuckled.

"It was only an experiment to see if you would shut up. Calm down I won't do it again." He said, continuing to laugh a bit. I started fuming, mumbling random words. He then got a text on his phone saying to head up to the front. We both walked there, not speaking one word. We found that Honey-sempai, Haruhi, and Mori-sempai were back and they were all okay. Thank god. Today was…eventful? I was still blushing but I was looking down to hide it.

"We should go to a beach next time…" Haruhi commented, Tamaki agreed and the rest of us did as well. The beach huh? Seems like a new adventure with this crazy ass club. But.. I never said I minded Hikaru kissing me. It was different…


End file.
